


Workplace Sex Leads to Great Stories and Unexpected Bonuses

by orphan_account



Series: Equals and Opposites [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Late night radio talk show, M/M, Masturbation, Minor dirty talk, Phone Sex, Radio host Tanaka, semi-exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka runs a late night talk show. Noya has the late shift at a small burger joint in the heart of a college town. Their schedules just happen to collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Sex Leads to Great Stories and Unexpected Bonuses

Nishinoya plopped into his car and turned the air conditioner up to max, fanning himself as he felt the sweat begin to cool on his face. The mugginess of summer meant that the heat stuck around far into the night, and having to stand over a hot grill all night catering to a bunch of drunk college students partying off the stress of finals didn’t help matters either. Noya peeled his work shirt off (for some ungodly reason they had to wear long sleeves even in this heat) and grabbed a tank top from the back seat, pulling it over his head and taking a couple gulps from the cup of soda he had managed to sneak out of the restaurant, finally starting the engine to head home.

The radio crackled on about 5 minutes into Noya’s ride home (his car was kind of a piece of shit, if Noya was going to be honest, but as long as it still ran that was the main thing) and he began to flip through the stations, waiting for something interesting to pop up. He managed to catch the tail end of a song he somewhat liked and decided to stick around for a couple minutes to see if anything else would happen. 

“Heyo, it’s ya boy Tanaka, kickin it with all you night owls here on 98.5, The Drive. It’s about 2:35 in the A.M. [Noya took a second here to glance at his car clock, confirming that it was indeed at least an hour off] and we’re gonna be startin off my time here tonight with a simple question: what is the farthest you’ve ever gone in your workplace? And I ain’t talkin about just some bathroom quickie--I want your _nastiest_ stories. I’ll be here ‘till the sun rises, so remember to hit me up at 555--” Noya turned the radio down as it faded back into music, presumably to give some time for the callers to actually get their phones, and rolled down the window to let the humid air blow his hair back and attempt to whisk some of the sweat out of the car.

It was another couple of minutes before the voice on the radio kicked back on again, and Noya turned it up to see what kind of desperate old ladies would be calling in at this time of night to lie about their sexual exploits. Surprisingly enough, the callers all seemed to be around his age (although considering the fact he was right by a college campus and that the average age of his town was around 30 he really shouldn’t be _that_ shocked) and it was a pretty good array of different genders, and even one girl who called in about her secret lesbian affair with her boss before the both of them came out of the closet. 

Unbenounced to Noya, Tanaka’s radio show actually had a minor cult following with the local teens-and-twentys due to his “Charming Personality” and (more accurately) his complete lack of a verbal filter and total openness about sexuality of any kind. He kept up a nice banter with the callers but didn’t seem to cross any lines, and the energy he had even in the dead of night made Noya’s ride through town seem to go by in the blink of an eye. 

Some of the stories started to make him squirm a little bit in his seat and as the car seemed to heat up again (but for different reasons than just the heat this time) he glanced down at his shitty old flip phone, considering calling in a story or two just to be able to talk to Tanaka for a couple minutes. He pulled into the parking lot and was about to shut his car off and go back up to his apartment to jerk this one out, forget all about it, and fall asleep before he had to work the same hell shift tomorrow, but before he could put his hand on the keys a few words caught Noya’s attention. 

“Alright, I’ll just take a few more callers before we move onto the next topic, but remember, for every question I ask, the person with the best story wins 25 bucks! So if you’re behind on your bills and still gotta buy some drinks to take your mind off the stress, gimme a ring.”

Noya flew up the stairs to his apartment, keys scrabbling at the lock and phone in his other hand, shakily typing out the numbers so that he was ready when he got on the other side of that door. 

It took a few tries for his call to actually get through, but then it was ringing and oh god, Nishinoya could not believe that he was actually doing this. He’s still greasy from his shift, sweaty from the heat, and tired beyond all belief, but he’s already half hard from the thought of recounting his experiences to all the unknown people listening and god dammit if he was gonna make mistakes like this he’d better still make them while he was young. 

He heard a soft click on the other side of the receiver and a suddenly familiar voice ring out “And you’re on the air! Hello caller, what kind of story have you got for us tonight? Remember, the raunchier the better.”

Noya licked his lips as he gathered the image of the event in his mind and tried to ignore the fact that divulging this to a bunch of strangers was just an attempt to fuel his boner and more so that it was _working_. “It was at my last job. I worked in a call center and had kind of a thing going on with one of the guys there--and before you ask, he was smokin hot but a total flirt with everyone so no, we were never official--and one day I got off my shift and he was supposed to take me out for drinks, but he was stuck on one of those calls from hell that can go on for hours and of course, he had to stay on the line until the issue was taken care of.” 

He took a shaky breath and rearranged himself in his pants--god, he was embarrassingly hard before he had even actually gotten to the sex part, but he hadn’t really been getting any recently and Noya figured he could write it off as that. “5 minutes turned into 20, and I was pretty damn bored, so I figured what better way to pass the time than to blow this guy?”

“Wait a minute,” Tanaka interrupted on the other side of the line, “blow him _while he’s still on the phone with the customer_???” 

“Of course!” Noya laughed. “I got on my knees under the desk and everything. And believe me, I know how to suck dick.”

Loud laughter came through the shitty phone speaker and Nishinoya decided that he really liked the sound of that laugh. “Oh my god that’s classic!!! Please tell me that he fucked up the call!” 

Noya chuckled. “No, but he did end up fucking me into the mattress until I couldn’t walk anymore as retaliation. He’s the only man I’ve ever known who didn’t blow his load screaming my name into the sky! Oh, and the boss ended up finding out and I got fired, but still, what better way to go out than with a bang?” He almost winked in reflex at his own joke but caught himself when he realized that Tanaka wasn’t actually with him (and god only knows if that’s his real name anyways, but at this point Noya was too horny to care about the semantics).

On the other end of the line Tanaka was losing his shit. “Jesus, man, you’re fucking wild! That one _definitely_ wins this time around, so stay on the line and the rest of you are gonna have to deal with some commercials until we get back. Stay tuned, ‘cause I’ll be right back.” 

Noya was way too hot in all his clothes and he took the brief opportunity to kick his pants off, leaving him in just his tank top and boxers. There was an obvious tent in the front and he reached down to take those off too when he heard Tanaka on the other end of the phone address him again.

“So, what’s your name?”

He was drunk off the thrill of telling everyone what had happened and the exhaustion of work and the man on the other end of the phone just had such an enticing voice and he somehow managed to completely miss his waistband, bucking up into his hand on reflex, letting out a soft moan into the phone instead of his name. 

There was a couple seconds of shocked silence as the color drained from Noya’s face and oh god, he’s gonna know just how much of an exhibitionist he really is and that he was getting off on this and--he was cut off by a low chuckle from the other end of the phone. 

“That’s a nice name you got there. We’ve got seven minutes until I gotta go back on the air, wanna see if I can get you to say it again?”

“Oh _god_ yes.” Noya breathed into the phone and he could not get his boxers off fast enough. He heard rustling on the other side and tried to imagine what the other man looked like as he began to gently palm his erection. “T-Tanaka…” 

“I’m here, I’m here. Oh my god, I hear these kind of stories every day but… yours was sure something else. I want you to come over and blow me.”

Noya panted into the phone, the palming turning into full on strokes up and down his dick, gently sliding into a rhythm and from the sounds coming through the speaker he knew that Tanaka was doing the same. “My name…. is Yuu. Ni--ah! Nishinoya Yuu,” he half-moaned.

“Yuu, huh…” His name felt so good rumbling through the phone and Noya rutted into his hand even harder than before. “Nice to meet you… Yuu.” 

“Nice to meet you too… Tanaka.” He could hear the low groan through the line at that and he quickly tapped the speaker button before laying the phone down on the floor and switching his position so that his ass was up in the air and he was face first into the carpet. He popped a couple fingers into his mouth (there was no time to get lube now) and started to circle his hole. 

It was obvious that Tanaka could tell what Noya was doing on the other end through his reactions and Nishinoya felt powerful, that he could make this guy as hard as he obviously was without even knowing what he looked like. His fingers were already inside, and he began to angle them to hit his prostate, moaning into the phone when he finally reached it. 

“Oh my god Yuu…” he heard through the speaker, “I want you so bad…”

Those words ran like an electric shock through Noya’s body and he could feel himself getting closer and closer. “Imagine me riding you…”

Tanaka chuckled, the sound much breathier than any before. “I always did like cowboys.” 

Noya groaned and sped up his hand, trying to keep hitting that spot inside of him while his hips couldn’t stop from rutting into his hand, desperate for release. Drops of sweat rolled down his face, dampening the carpet beneath him and making the already sweltering room even hotter. From the sounds on the other end of the line though, Tanaka wasn’t doing much better himself. “I want you to cum with me, Tanaka.”

“It’s, mmm! Not going to be much longer, Yuu…" 

“I’m almost there too… say my name again.” 

“Yuu,” he breathed. “Yuu, oh my god your voice sounds beautiful and I want to fuck you so bad, Yuu! Please…” His breath hitched on the last syllable and he let out a long moan. “Yuu!”

Noya’s hips stuttered and he sped up his hand, orgasm just within reach. “Tanaka!” He cried, and shuddered as he spilled all over the carpet, gasping as he could hear Tanaka do the same through the phone. 

It was quiet for a couple seconds before a loud “FUCK!” shrieked through the phone. 

“What’s wrong??”

“Oh my god, I came all over the equipment and I’ve only got 30 seconds before I’m back on the air…”

“Go then!!!” Noya cried into the phone. “Don’t get fired like I did! I’ll call you again!” 

“Oh my god bye! Thank you Yuu that was fun!” And without any further ado the line cut off and Noya was sitting in the middle of his apartment with nothing but a wet carpet and an ear full of dial tone. 

He decided that he was going to buy a radio for his apartment tomorrow.

* * *

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to call, because he did, but how are you supposed to start up a conversation with the guy who you accidentally had phone sex with while trying to fuel your semi-exhibition kink fueled wet dream? He did end up buying a radio though, and would fall asleep at night listening to Tanaka’s laugh coming over the radio waves.

Was it weird to have kind of a crush after everything that happened?

It was 2 weeks after the call and Noya was back to his burger flipping daily routine, catering to drunk college students until the wee hours of the morning. The door creaked open and he thought nothing of it, as keeping the sizzling meat from burning was his main priority.

He heard the order being placed and his ears perked up at the somehow familiar voice, but dismissed it as just another regular customer or something. With decent food for cheap and a manager who refused to close before the last stragglers left the streets, you ended up with quite a few of those.

A couple shouts and a slip of paper were tossed over at him, and he began to stack the ingredients up on the bun, running his finger down the list to make sure he had everything. He was about to pass the order off to the cashier to hand over to the customer when the name at the bottom of the order caught his eye.

Tanaka.

Could it be? Tanaka was a pretty common name, but god dammit he would never let himself live it down if it turned out to be the one he was looking for. He shoved his spatula at the kid sharing the grill with him with a mumbled “goin’ on break” as an excuse and tore off to the front of the store, burger in hand.

“Tanaka?” He called out, and watched as a man who looked about his age with a shaved head and a decent amount of muscle to his name scooted up to the front and took the plate from his hands, with a beaming smile and genuine “Thanks!”

And Noya knew that voice.

He stuck his hand out to the other man and looked up into his eyes (and god was he the perfect height) and with a voice shaking a little bit beneath his confident exterior, he spoke. “My name’s Nishinoya Yuu. Nice to meet you, Tanaka.”

If Noya had any doubt as to if this was the right Tanaka, it was all gone with the look on the other man’s face. Burger forgotten, he was wrapped up into a hug and he was all greasy but Tanaka smelled so good and he realized that there was nothing to be afraid of in talking to him at all.

“You didn’t call back.”

Noya laughed. “I didn’t quite know what to say after all of that… although if you had a “What is the farthest you’ve gone with someone you’ve only heard on the radio” section, I think I’d have enough material to call in.”

Tanaka smiled at him and Noya could feel his heart skip a beat as he continued to drink in all of what this man looked like. “I mean, I’d feel a little awkward giving you the 25 bucks after all of that, but would you allow me to take you out to dinner instead?”

Noya grinned. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...And then they frenched passively.  
>  Well, here it is, my first attempt at smut OTL  
> Hopefully you liked it! I kinda got a little attached to this AU while writing it and might write a couple more stories in the same universe with more characters next time... if people want, that is. (I might just write some anyways oops but for real if you want more you should leave a comment or something maybe??? I've already got a few ideas~)


End file.
